The Right Side
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: “You might not be willing to stand up for yourself, but I am,” Chuck told her. He turned to look at her and their eyes connected. There must have been something in them that she liked because she nodded. He stepped in front of her in a protective manner.


Title: _**The Right Side**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "You might not be willing to stand up for yourself, but I am," Chuck told her. He turned to look at her and their eyes connected. There must have been something in them that she liked because she nodded. He stepped inside and turned to glare at the man on the other side one last time.

A/N: Hope you enjoy.

--

"Blair," Chuck breathed. He came up behind her and studied her profile. She was bent over as she leaned against the balcony. He could hear her muffled cries into her drink. She looked different, but still as breathtakingly beautiful as ever.

"Please go away, Chuck. I'm not in the mood for your antics. After our last meeting I doubted you would ever want to see me again or at least know that I do not wish to contend with you," Blair retorted. She kept her back to him and attempted to wipe at her tears. But she knew the mascara only smudged.

"I heard what he said to you. It was bullshit, Waldorf," he said with an underlying, hidden sense of anger. He came towards her and then stood on the balcony next to her. He took off his coat and put it on her bare shoulders. She turned to look at him with red, puffy eyes.

"It was true, Bass," she mocked. Her head then fell down again and a tear slipped down her cheek. "I've gained like eight pounds and no matter what I do it won't go away. It's from all this stupid stress, but that doesn't make a difference. He shouldn't have to put up with his previously skinny girlfriend turning into a cow." She crossed her arms and shifted uncomfortably. She was uncomfortable, in her own skin.

"If he thinks that then he doesn't deserve you. You're perfect. No matter how much weight you gain or lose, it's never made a difference to me," Chuck said quietly. He reached his hand out to touch her arm. When she did not flinch away, he moved closer to her. The sides of their bodies touched. He felt the instant electricity pump through his veins.

"Like it would matter what I look like when you have an endless supply of perfect, skinny whores waiting outside your doorstep," she bit. Her voice was bitter. That subject would never, not be bitter for her. He had never cheated on her when they were together, but the thought of him with so many other women made her sick to her stomach.

"I don't know that they even look like, Blair. I can't remember a single face or name. The only thing I do remember is closing my eyes, pretending they were you, and on occasion even calling them by your name on accident," he admitted. She turned to look at him. He thought for a moment she may kiss him, but then her eyes cast down again. She leaned her cheek against his shoulder.

"But I'm sure when you imagined me it was eight pounds lighter, maybe ten. I don't know. How fat was I the last time we saw each other?" Her eyebrows rose in question as she turned to look at him.

"Stop it," Chuck asserted. He stepped closer to her and took her cheek in his hand. She sighed as her eyes looked off the balcony, but she remained in his embrace. He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Leave with me. Show him what he's missing, even if all I do is just drop you off at home."

"You've never just dropped me off at home," Blair scoffed. She rolled her eyes and turned to look into the party. She saw her boyfriend. He glared at her with his drink clenched in his hand. She smiled at him in a mocking manner. He'd never cause a scene just for her, especially tonight. So she'd taunt him.

"Is he looking at us?" he smirked. His lips kissed the shell of her ear. It took all she had not to moan. He felt her tremble against his body.

"Yes," she breathed. She looked away from her boyfriend and turned her cheek. Their noses brushed against each other. She'd tell him it was for revenge and be gone in the morning. It was so simple. And he'd let her do it, whatever she wanted.

"You coming with me, Waldorf?" Chuck asked. His dark eyes dazzled with a twisted hope. She smiled in a strange way and nodded her head. They both knew he'd make her feel beautiful tonight. But he thought that maybe she'd stay and feel beautiful in the morning too.

"Let's go." He took her by the hand and led her out the back away of the party. She was still all about appearances. He knew that would never change. So he didn't risk causing a scene because he knew she'd punish him for it if he did.

--

Chuck woke up to the sound of someone banging on his door. He groaned in his sleep and untangled his arms from around the beautiful brunette's petite waist. He kissed her on the cheek and got up from the bed. He grabbed his robe and then a cup of coffee before he opened the door.

"Nick," he greeted. He wore a sly smirk as he stepped outside and closed his door. He blocked the pathway to the man's girlfriend inside, sprawled out on Chuck's bed.

"Tell her to come out before I come in there and get her," Nick seethed. He took a dangerous step towards Chuck, but then stopped. There was security personal by the elevators that watched him.

"What do you want with Blair anyways, Nick? With the way you speak to her, I'd personally think you think you could do so much better," Chuck drawled. He kept a calm demeanor, but on the inside he wanted to pounce.

"Yeah, well lucky for me so does Blair," Nick sneered. Chuck's nostrils flared and he took a step towards him. He then refrained himself and shook his head.

He seethed in a low whisper, "Just because I'm not one to often throw punches doesn't mean I won't. And it certainly doesn't mean one of my friends over there won't do it for me." He motioned to the two large men and then smirked with clenched teeth.

"You talk big for a man with nothing other than a big office and a lot of hotels filled with people who care nothing about him," Nick mocked.

"Yeah, well right now that room's filled with someone who cares a great deal," Chuck retorted.

Nick laughed, "She slept with you for revenge, Chuck. This isn't anything else. It never was."

"If that's what you think then you know Blair even less than I thought," he spat. Nick opened his mouth to say something back, but then the door opened. The two men turned to see Blair with Chuck's sheets wrapped around her. Her eyes widened when she saw her boyfriend and lover speaking with each other.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Blair asked.

"I think I'm the one more entitled to asking that question. But since you asked, I'm here to take you home so let's go. Put on your too tight dress and make the walk of shame to my car downstairs," he ordered. Her eyes fell down in shame and she went to go do as he said. Only a hand reached down and kept her where she was. She looked to see it was Chuck.

"She's staying here or going to her mother's, but she will not go with you," Chuck asserted. He moved his body completely in front of her in a protective manner.

"Chuck-" Blair gasped. She shook her head. It wasn't how things were supposed to happen. She was supposed to leave and pretend it was a mistake. He was changing the rules. It wasn't fair.

"You might not be willing to stand up for yourself, but I am," Chuck told her. He turned to look at her and their eyes connected. There must have been something in them that she liked because she nodded. He stepped inside and turned to glare at the man on the other side one last time.

"If you'll excuse us you can leave or be escorted about by security," Chuck smirked. He then slammed the door in his face. Only this time, Blair was on the other side with him, the right side.

--

A/N: How was it?


End file.
